


Coming Out

by TyrusTrashFolk



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, M/M, Reed (Andi Mack) - Freeform, TJ Kippen - Freeform, TJ and Cyrus aren’t really together yet in this, Tyrus - Freeform, but yee, tj comes out, wow I’m really bad at tagging lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusTrashFolk/pseuds/TyrusTrashFolk
Summary: In which, TJ decides he’s ready to tell Reed his biggest secret.





	Coming Out

Reed: coooome on just tell meeee

TJ: it's someone I'm friends with I'll say that  
TJ: it's kinda new  
TJ: well actually not really  
TJ: it's been an official crush for at least a few months 

Reed: ooooooh you're into one of your friends?  
Reed: does she have a bf? 

TJ bit his lower lip to prevent his frown, feeling a bit shaky as he typed. 

TJ: no

Reed: good, never go after a girl who's already in a relationship 

TJ stared at his screen, specifically the word 'girl'. Girl. He wants more than anything to just spit it out that he likes a guy, that he's gay, but he's also terrified to see how his friend will react. 

It all started when TJ accidentally said something about having a crush on somebody, and now Reed was begging him to tell him who it was. He was stuck between telling the truth and possible being judged and lying and saying it was some random chic. But he couldn't, be just couldn't. He wanted more than anyone to have someone to talk to about how strongly he felt about Cyrus. How his heart raced just at the thought of the brown haired boy, how he couldn't hide his grin at the mention of his name, how all his worries seemed to fade away whenever he was around. 

"Teej, come on." He looked up from his phone and saw he, Amber, Iris and two of their friends had arrived at the store. He hopped out of the car, still texting as he walked. 

TJ: if I tell you I seriously need you to promise you won't tell anyone  
TJ: like not even Lester  
TJ: or anyone even if they don't know me 

Reed: I swear 

TJ began typing out "I'm gay", but he couldn't bring himself to hit send. 

TJ: can I call you and tell you really quick 

Reed: yeah sure just give me a sec

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, be right back." He told his sister. She simply nodded and let him go off. He walked to the very back of the large store, far away from anyone. After what felt like forever, Reed finally texting him saying he was ready. 

TJ: okay ima call you real quick 

TJ hit the call button and pressed the phone to his ear as he paced in circles, his heart pumping and his body shaking. He felt his heart skip a beat as he heard Reed answer. 

"Hello?" TJ squeaked out. "C—can you hear me?" 

"Yeah, go ahead. Whenever you're ready." Reed told him. TJ took a few deep breathe, tears flooding his eyes as he tried to get out the words. 

"Give me a sec, I'm... this is really hard, I— you cant tell anyone. Seriously. Even if we're having one of our battles where we joke about telling each other's secrets or something, this is off limits, okay?" He rambled on, stumbling over each word with fear. 

"I won't, I promise. You can trust me." Reed assured him. "Who's the friend?" 

"H-his name is Cyrus." TJ said quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes and he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from crying harder. 

"Ohh, It's a guy? What's his name again?" Reed exclaimed. TJ shook his head though Reed couldn't see. 

"I'm gay, Reed. I'm gay and I like Cyrus, my friend." It felt so great to get the words out. But he couldn't help but let out a cry as he wiped his face. 

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay, there's nothing wrong with that, I promise. It's okay. Just calum down." Reed comforted him, TJ took a few more deep breathes and attempted to stay calm. 

"Thank you, for being understanding and all." He didn't know what else to say. 

"No need to thank me, Teej." 

"I-I have to go, I'm at a store and Amber and them will get worried. But I'll text you soon." TJ told him, still calming himself. 

"Okay that's fine. Take your time." 

They said their goodbyes before TJ hung up. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he began making his way around to find his sister, making sure to wipe his eyes and try to make it not as obvious that he had been crying. 

TJ still couldn't believe that he had just come out to someone. It was the most surreal thing, and he was so relieved and so happy. 

———

Reed: how are you feeling? 

TJ: I'm good  
TJ: thank you  
TJ: I was really scared  
TJ: I just, I don't know  
TJ: I'm overwhelmed and I'm glad I finally said it 

Reed: That's perfectly fine, it's normal for a person to be afraid of their own feelings sometimes

TJ: I'm so relieved  
TJ: I wasn't planning on coming out but it felt like the right time I guess 

Reed: ahh I see 

TJ: I was so scared and now I'm so relieved  
TJ: like skdndhskd  
TJ: I tried to deny my feelings for so long  
TJ: well more so this year. It just felt like forever idk

Reed: denying your feelings is the same as denying yourself. When you do it for so long it just keeps you from being happy and so then time feels like it's slower than it should 

TJ: yeah  
TJ: my friend doesn't know I like him, and I'm pretty sure he's straight so I don't really intend on saying anything 

Reed: That's perfectly fine but the sooner you come out to him the sooner you'll be more relieved 

TJ: yeah I know, I'm just not ready. At least not yet 

Reed: and that's okay 

TJ: fuck I'm so relieved  
TJ: thank you  
TJ: seriously  
TJ: I'm glad I told you

Reed: it's no problem, I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to tell me 

TJ: Cyrus is so great  
TJ: like  
TJ: he's so amazing 

Reed: aww 

TJ: he's so kind and so sweet  
TJ: and he makes me really happy  
TJ: I get all giddy when I think about him  
TJ: he's so cute

Reed: can I see a picture of him? If you're comfortable with that of course 

TJ: yeah  
TJ: hang on  
TJ: [imagine attached]

Reed: he actually is pretty cute  
Reed: also don't worry I won't come for your mans lmao 

TJ: lmao  
TJ: but he's so freaking cUTE 

Reed: awww you really him hm? 

TJ: yeah I do  
TJ: hey my phone is about to die, but I'll text you later. Thank you again

Reed: no problem Teej, I'm here no matter what

TJ: ttyl 

Reed:✌️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this, I wrote it a few months back and I posted it on tumblr. This is based off of my own experience I had, and I felt like making a Tyrus coming out fic based off of it I guess.


End file.
